The invention is directed to bearings for supporting aircraft wings which rotate and more particulary to bearings that can be adjusted while installed to vary the incidence and dihedral of a wing when swept to a deployed position from a stowed position.
The current and most popular method of establishing correct wing incidence and dihedral in a deployed or sweep position is to hand select bushings with differently angled apertures therethrough until the selected angle through the aperture provides the selected pin centerline angle for the proper incidence and dihedral to be established. This necessitates the removal of the wing as many times as it takes to select the proper angled bushing. This is time consuming and can create wing damage problems which are costly.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. teach sweep wing aircraft: 3,206,146; 3,279,721; 3,451,646; 3,606,978; 3,680,816; 3,645,477; 3,776,490; 3,795,374; 4,212,441; 4,336,914; and 4,667,898.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. teach means for changing the wing incidence for varying angles of attach: U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,881 and 3,529,790.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. teach concentric bushings: 1,144,627; 1,571,557; 1,443,685; and 2,711,935.
None of the above cited reference teach a two bearing rotatable pin support system wherein the pin centerline is selectively angularly tiltable relative to one pin end which can be accomplished while the wing is installed.
The present invention will find wide acceptance in this art.